This invention relates in general to vehicle fuel systems and, more particularly, to a valve for blocking the flow of fuel from the vehicle fuel tank when the vehicle experiences a sudden directional impact.
A vehicle fuel system generally comprises a fuel tank for storing a quantity of fuel and delivery and return lines which extend between the vehicle engine and the tank. Fuel is delivered to the engine by a pump positioned in the delivery line at a location remote from the fuel tank. Although the fuel tank is generally well anchored by straps or other means to the vehicle undercarriage, a sudden impact to the vehicle may cause displacement of the tank and resulting separation of the delivery line from tank. Fuel may then freely leak from the tank and the combustible nature of the fuel presents a serious risk of fire or explosion. If a spark ignites the fuel, the entire vehicle may quickly become engulfed in flames. Often the vehicle occupants become trapped in the vehicle and serious injury or loss of life may occur if rescue personnel are unable to extricate the occupants before the fire has spread to the interior of the vehicle.